


Back Then

by orphan_account



Series: All Written by Same Author [32]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Audio 049: Master, Audio 049: Master references, Don't Repost Onto Another Site, Gen, Random & Short, don't copy onto another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Master anonymously saves the Doctor from a mishap.
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Series: All Written by Same Author [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032297
Kudos: 3





	Back Then

"A bedtime story, my dear? Let's see... You lived a boring, privileged life. You hated it so much, you hated the rules and the duty, you hated being controlled. You lived that life for a long time."

The Doctor remains unconscious, in no way able to comprehend the Master's words.

"But one day," the Master says wistfully, "you did something horrible for me. You killed that boy in a fit of rage, didn't you? And you've been running from yourself ever since. Ended up in space, because if you can find good everywhere in the universe, then surely–" the Master fiddles with the TARDIS's console, choosing a time and place to be dropped off. "Then surely good can be found in you, too."

The Master memorizes the planes of the Doctor's peaceful face.

"Yes, I figured that one out. I do forgive you, you know? I forgive you for making me who I am, for making me believe _I_ killed that boy. I even forgive you for selling my soul, for running away from me, too. I do wish you'd said hello when you came back, but no matter."

The Master smiles.

"I don't suppose you'll remember my saving you, no. You never do. But for what it's worth—and I don't suspect that's much, not when you're all passed out and such—I've always seen the good in you."

The TARDIS lands loudly, eager to let the Master off.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving. Pushy."

The Master opens the doors and pauses.

"…That's why you keep me around, isn't it? To remind you how good you are. I forgive you of that, too." The Master states imperiously, stepping out of the TARDIS. "I don't think I can stop."

The Master closes the doors, knowing full well that return is inevitable.


End file.
